Morning Madness
by koa-chan
Summary: Someone always bothers to wake up Lelouch or even C.C. these days. For some reason, Suzaku, Jeremiah and even Sayoko had all taken up schedules on who to do the job at what day of the week. LelouchXCC. Crack-ish. A Happy Story.


**A/N: **Kinda AU-ish, or maybe it just deviated from the original plot set-up. Maybe this is some strange AU set-up where Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku, Orange and NinjaMaid end up living together, or maybe not. In the series, this will more likely occur in the period Lelouch and Suzaku are friends-once-more, Sayoko-san and Orange are good guys and before Lelouch shows up at Brittania as Emperor with Suzaku doing the mighty stunt of falling from the ceiling.

Did he somehow got ninjutsu tips and tricks from Sayoko, or did he spend time watching the Naruto set?

Beforehand, forgive me for making them so happy. :D

And a note before you proceed: Let me tell you that I'm good at OOC-ness.. and slight crack.

* * *

**MORNING MADNESS**

* * *

Someone always bothers to wake up Lelouch or even C.C. these days. For some reason, Suzaku, Jeremiah and even Sayoko had all taken up schedules on who to do the job at what day of the week. Suzaku claimed Monday, Thursday and Sunday, Sayoko pleaded for Tuesday and Friday, and Jeremiah took over the Wednesday and Saturdays.

'For some reason' may mean they always want their to-be Emperor on the table at breakfast.. and since it's an unwritten rule to have at least a box of Pizza Hut (Pepperoni Overload with lots of cheese) waiting by the kitchen for the morning meals, they should have the green-haired witch with them so as not to get her treats cold.

'For some reason' may also mean they are amused. Why did they say so?

Every morning, there's something new about the couple. There's something to (they dare say) laugh or smile about. And it's a perfect start for a day.

* * *

**Monday.**

Suzaku knocked twice. "Lelouch? Sayoko-san was asking what you'd like for breakfast. Or should I decide today?"

"Hmmm... mmffghtllsssshhhh.."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Lelouch?"

"...I can't stand, Suzaku... Just... come in..." and it was a weak reply.

Opening the door, Suzaku peered in and he burst out laughing. "Hahahaahahahaaaaahaaaa!!"

The prince was lying on the bed, yes. With C.C. on top of him, yes. This wasn't really disturbing. But then they had Cheese-kun plushies, Cheese-kun blankets, Cheese-kun pillows, Cheese-kun bedsheets, and the Black Prince, in all his glory, was sporting a Cheese-kun fluffy stuffed hat in his head.

"Suzaku...", the prince addressed weakly, kinda annoyed at his friend's reaction. "It's not funny."

"... It is. Hahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Kururugi.." was C.C.'s grunt as she snuggled closer to Lelouch. "Cheeeeseeeee-kuuuuun..."

"Hahahahahaha!!"

Lelouch snorted. "Oh, tell Sayoko-san to serve anything but Pizza."

Suzaku's laugh stopped short.

THUD.

Lelouch vi Brittania was out of bed.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

**Tuesday.**

"Lelouch-sama, breakfast is ready..", the fifth call from Sayoko.

But he did say they can just come in and wake him up after the fifth one, right?

She nervously opened the door and found C.C. alone in the bed.

"C.C.-san??"

The girl peered one open eye at her. "I'm sick."

"Sick?" Sayoko's curiosity as to where Lelouch is finally disappeared and concern spread over her features. "Are you okay, C.C.-san? How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling sick." she coughed slightly.

"Where is Lelouch-sama? Does he know about this?" the maid gently laid a hand on the girl's forehead. "Does your head hurt? Your stomach?"

"I... Ah-.. Ahhh... ACHOOOO!!"

"HA!" a blur of black hair popped up from under the bed. Sayoko jumped a step back. Lelouch, however, jumped on the bed and peered closed to C.C.'s face, smirked, then laughed his ass off. "BWAHAHAHA!! C.C., you're SICK! Aheheheeh! Poooooor yoooouuuu..."

"Shut up, demon." she sniffed a bit and 'hmph'-ed before turning to the other side. "...Sayoko-san, breakfast in bed, please. And surely it will make me feel better if you extract from this room the idiot whose name is not Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to Sayoko. "Oh. Sayoko-san, what's for breakfast?"

The maid stiffled her giggle. "..Om- Omelettes, sir..."

He smiled widely. "That's great!"

Sayoko had blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Lelouch-sama, I think you're sick too. Are you okay?"

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Jeremiah was alarmed by the screams coming from the room. "Lelouch-sama-"

"Jeremiah! JEREMIAH, PLEASE COME IN!!"

He slammed the door open in hurry. Why was the Prince screaming so loudly?

He gasped at the sight.

Lelouch's arms and legs were tied up in the four bed posts and C.C. was straddling him...

"Lelouch-sama?"

... and painting his toenails hot pink.

C.C. looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Orange."

Lelouch, however, had screamed his lungs off. "Jeremiah! Bring your sword and free me! NOW!"

"C.C.-san," Jeremiah addressed oddly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Pedicure." she shrugged.

"JEEEEERREEEEMIAAAAAHHHH"

"Have you considered Periwinkle Blue?"

The witch blinked. "OMG, no."

"JEEEEEEREMIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**Thursday.**

"Lelouch, C.C., breakfast downstairs..", Suzaku knocked at their door. "I'm coming in..."

"You're not coming in UNTIL I tell you to!" came C.C.'s voice.

"Yesterday Lelouch told me to wake him up extra early." he replied.

"Nooo.. I did? Forget it, then!" Lelouch replied. "Have breakfast without me!"

"What exactly are you two doing?" the knight asked, skeptic.

"Here, look at it!" his best friend called quite enthusiastically.

"SUZAKU KURURUGI, YOU ARE NOT COMING IN MY ROOM! STAY OUT!" C.C. shouted. "And LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA! STOP THAT AT ONCE AND RELEASE ME!!"

At that statement, Suzaku barged in.

Now C.C. was the one tied up, but not in the bedposts. Her wrists were roped together at her back and her ankles, too. She was flaring up a black aura. Lelouch was sitting on the floor, with paintbrushes and cans of paint and... is that.. Cheese-kun?

"Lelouch, what're you doing?" the brown-head asked. "And you tied a girl up..?"

"Revenge." Lelouch said rather smugly, then showed him a full view of Cheese-kun. "Look at Cheese-kun. What do you think?"

Cheese-kun wasn't yellow anymore. He's painted black and white.. like a chessboard.

"It looks cool."

C.C.'s glare was meant to kill. Good thing Lelouch "geassed" him to live.

**

* * *

Friday.**

Sayoko almost cried.

She knew her job as a maid and housekeeper, but she never expected in her whole life to clean up a mess like.. this.

"...Lelouch-sama.. C.C.-san.. What did you do?"

One side of the room was painted bright pink with hundreds of Cheese-kun stickers. The other side was a giant attempted black and white chessboard. Attempted. The lines were hardly straight. The floors were littered with brushes, cans, and paint blots.

"Oh.. Don't worry, Sayoko-san. Lelouch will clean it." C.C. said from the bed, only half-awake.

"Yes, C.C. definitely would clean up." Lelouch assured from his side, voice muffled under the covers.

"Would you... need help?" the maid seemed hesitant to offer her aid, but all the more to leave the job on them alone.

"No, he doesn't."

"She'll be fine."

The maid bowed her head. "...Okay, then. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Coming."

"Not her. Me. She'll clean up."

"No, he will... I spoke first."

"Who cares? She'll do it."

"Lelouch.."

"C.C.."

Once more, hell broke loose.

**

* * *

Saturday.**

The war went on. Jeremiah walked in on them and sighed.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs."

No reply came. But he expected that. What with Lelouch on the floor hugging Cheese-kun and C.C. on the bed, alone. Yes, this is definitely the slams and shouts and thuds last night. He just closed the door again and was about to leave when he heard noises.

"-did you do that for?"

"I thought you were the floor-"

Thud.

"Serves you right."

"How dare YOU hit me with Cheese-kun."

"Beh."

"And what's this? He's still got paint."

Noises. Creaks? And then, silence.

Jeremiah pressed his ears against the door.

"...You think that will do?"

"Do for what?"

"An apology."

"I'm not apologizing. I'm simply-"

Silence. It seemed... awkward.

"...Wait. Are we going to miss breakfast on this?"

Silence.

"Why do you say so?"

"You're eating me."

"I'm NOT eating you! I'm just.."

By now, the eavesdropper was picking up on what they were doing.

"Let's go get you downstairs. You really seem hungry."

Silence again?

"You should have said you wanted breakfast in bed today, Lelouch."

At the silence that followed, Jeremiah proceeded downstairs.

"Where are they?" Suzaku asked, munching on a loaf of bread.

Jeremiah smiled slyly. "Busy."

* * *

**Sunday.**

Suzaku stood in front of the door and knock twice. "Lelouch?"

Then he heard noises. What are these two up to now?

Thuds and laughs and shrieks... creaks on the bed, sounds of feet on the floor. Suzaku sighed and opened the door.

And then he saw Lelouch grab C.C.'s waist and throw her on the bed again, then he made a dash for the door. Suzaku stood back, in case the prince decides to tackle him, but C.C. had lunged at Lelouch, pouncing on his back. The raven-head fell on the floor with the girl sitting down on his back. C.C. ran towards Suzaku, but Lelouch pulled at her ankles. She fell down, but she swatted his hand away and ran for the door again. Lelouch ran after her, until the witch finally collided with Suzaku..

..and promptly left the dazed knight staring as she and the Black Prince pushed and pulled and strangled each other while racing downstairs.

When he reached the dining table, he asked. "Alright, who won?"

Lelouch made a disgruntled sound and glared at the pizza girl who smiled sweetly from the counter, then whipped out a calculator, pen and notepad out of nowhere and did some computations. As soon as he pressed the first 'equals' button, he glared again. "Witch."

Suzaku's jaw dropped when he saw C.C. wink at him and ask him if he wanted some pizza.

Sayako from the kitchen giggled slightly and Jeremiah lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading when they heard Lelouch grunt again.

This means they'll be looking forward to another mad morning tomorrow.

* * *

**.end.

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Soooo, yeah, it has some crack, romance, fluff, and comedy. Anyways, it's my first try again - for a seriously comedic CCXLelouch. And I sweaaar... I love making Lelouch suffer. Sorry for fangirls who love to adore and worship him. I just show my love via torture. (wink) -

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and faved "The Queen's Seat". I really didn't expect good feedback on that..


End file.
